Reaper Madness: One Piece Style
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Shot. The reenactment of the Treehouse of Horror Sketch! With Zoro being the one that becomes death! Come on! You know the story, now read the One Piece version!


A/N: As promised last year here's Reaper Madness. I did change something from the original plan... Zoro's in the lead now? Why? You seriously have to ask? Didn't you see this year's Halloween episode? There's a canon instance of Zoro!Homer! It made me squee, I didn't think that Simpsons would make a One Piece reference! It was so awesome!

Also on a side note, go to Simpsons World... that site is awesome! I watched Reaper Madness twice on the site! Anyways enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Simpsons if I did... then there would have been a One Piece reference a long time ago... I mea oh man! Zoro!Homer is awesome! SO AWESOME!

Reaper Madness: One Piece Style

By: Emma Iveli

It was just a normal day on the Thousand Sunny that was when the Grim Reaper showed up.

"I am Death!" said the Grim Reaper.

"Death?" asked Luffy, "We don't want any."

He then punched picked up Death and carried him off the ship.

Death climbed back aboard.

"I've come for you Nami!" said the Grim Reaper.

"No! I'm too cute to be reaped!" said Nami.

"Run like the wind!" said Luffy pronouncing

"Did you just mispronounce wind?" asked Nami.

Luffy shrugged.

Nami ran away as the Grim Reaper chased her while yakety sax played… because.

Once the Grim Reaper cornered her, he was about to kill her Sanji came from behind.

"You don't know the power of my love!" said Sanji.

He kicked the Grim Reaper so hair that the Grim Reaper died.

"Sanji you just killed death." Said Robin.

"Wait does that mean I won' be able to eat meat again?" asked Luffy.

"Probably,…" answered Robin.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Luffy.

"A world without death…" mused Robin.

At a warehouse somewhere Capone Beige was killing a traitor with members of his crew.

"Why won't you die!" yelled one of the members of the crew.

"If I knew I would tell you." Said the traitor, as he was still getting shot, "I'm calling my wife."

He took out a baby snail phone and called his wife telling her about what was going on.

Elsewhere at a marine base they were executing the infamous pirate Ganzak…

If you don't know who that is look up somewhat obscure One Piece info…

Anyway he was being hung.

"I didn't think it would take this long…" said Ganzak getting impatient

"Pizza!" said a pizza man showing up.

"Yay the pizza I ordered came!" said a marine.

"Seriously, you ordered pizza?" muttered Ganzak.

"You can't have any…" said the marine.

At the Thousand Sunny, Luffy was holding the remains of the Grim Reaper.

"Why death! Why did you have to die?" asked Luffy, "You made fight interesting and you let animals become meat!"

"Luffy get rid of that thing!" said Nami.

"Fine." Said Luffy.

He turned to Zoro, "Zoro as captain I'm ordering you to get rid of that thing."

Zoro was trying to sleep "Fine…" muttered Zoro.

He found a garbage can to dump the skeleton. He looked around and took the cloak.

He put it on and went to show the crew… just asking about something.

"Hey… do you think I cam pull this off?" asked Zoro.

That was when suddenly one of his hands became skeletal and everyone else scream.

"What are you screaming about?" asked Zoro.

Then he noticed and screamed as well.

Suddenly a scroll and scythe appeared in his hands and his shadow became ominous.

"Zoro, it looks like you're the new Grim Reaper." Said Robin with a smirk.

"Look I might kill people but I'm not Grim Reaper… there's no way I'm going to do it!" said Zoro.

That was when the cloak began to squeeze his nuts.

"I'll reap! I'll reap!" yelled Zoro as the other male crew embers flicked at this.

"Say Zoro…" said Brook.

"No you're not going to teach how to do skull jokes!" yelled Zoro, "Besides it's only my hand."

"Oh…" said Brook.

"I think you mean D'oh!" said Luffy.

"Did she really just force that into the chapter… really?" asked Franky.

Quiet you…

Anyways Zoro began his new job.

One of his first reaping was Tonjit.

"Tonjit come with me!" said Zoro.

"Oh where's the other guy, where's Doug?" asked Tonjit.

"Doug's dead, I'm death now." Groaned Zoro.

"Oh I liked Doug." Sighed Tonjit.

He touched Tonjit and he was dead, checking his name off the lead in blood.

While they were docked at a town… a the mayor showed up.

"Hello… I heard your swords man is now death… and anyways we have a homeless problem so I pay if you handsomely if get rid of them." Said the mayor.

"It's a deal." Said Nami.

"No wonder why you were on the list…" muttered Zoro.

A few days later the guys were watching pirate baseball… which was the same as regular baseball. But with a spiked ball.

Once again, look up your obscure One Piece info!

"These seats suck…" said Sanji.

"Zoro…" said Luffy.

"Fine…" muttered Zoro.

He sighed. He began to touch people in front of them.

"Make way coming through grim reaper…" muttered Zoro as he killed the people.

One guy managed to block the touch of death but Zoro still got him.

Once got to the VIP seats where Saint Shaluila was sitting, however a baseball same a again he air bubble shattering it, embedding glass and the baseball in her face, causing her to fall off the box dead.

Zoro shrugged and they all stole the seats.

"Zoro…" said Chopper meekly, "Were they on the list."

"Does it matter?" asked Zoro.

And so one morning as Zoro was getting for new job he was uttering.

"Stupid Simpsons artists… they just had to dress Homer like me…"

Hey… quit breaking the fourth wall!

Anyway he cheeked the list and on it was Monkey D. Luffy.

"What… no…" muttered Zoro, "Anyone but him…"

That was when it said "Roronoa Zoro".

"Okay… fine…" said Zoro.

The list forgot that Zoro would willingly give up his life for Luffy then switched back to Luffy.

"You know you're bad at this…" said Zoro.

He knew that the list wouldn't let him give up his own life for Luffy so he decided to make Luffy happy before he died by feeding him a ton of meat.

"Thank you so much Zoro! I'm so full…" said Luffy, "Why did you give me this meat?" asked Luffy.

Outside the restaurant they were at they heard Luffy scream.

And so sometime later, Zoro took Luffy's dead meat swollen body (which was covered in a sheet) to a large rock in the middle of the ocean.

"There you happy?" asked Zoro somehow knowing god was listening, "Now realize me from this ghastly vocation!"

"Huh?" asked God.

"Someone tried to bribe me with a word a day calendar… okay…" muttered Zoro.

"No…" muttered God.

"Oh come on you used to be cool." Said Zoro.

"I'm still cool." Said God.

"Then release me from this job." Said Zoro.

"Fine…" muttered god.

A bright light shined on Zoro the cloak disappeared and his hand returned to normal.

God lifted up the meat-swollen corpse.

However the sheet was removed and God realize something was wrong.

"Wait! This isn't Luffy! This is idiom imposter!" said god, "Demaro Brown!"

"It's Demaro Black!" said Zoro.

Turns out the Shiro Mokuba 1 was hidden on the rock, he took it and rode away. God in the form of a light from the heaven began to chaise him.

Zoro noticed the seatrain nearby and sped across the tracks to cut himself from god.

The light that was god stopped.

"Damn it…" muttered god, "I'm too old and too rich to do this…"

And so Zoro returned to the Thousand Sunny where everyone was waiting for him.

"Oh wow! That was a good idea…" said Luffy still swollen, "And I got to eat a lot of meat too!"

"Are you sure you're not imposter." Said Sanji, "It seems pretty smart for you…"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Zoro.

"It's him…" said Franky.

"Defiantly him…" sighed Usopp.

And so Zoro was free from being death... mad Luffy would go to live… for however long he would live for…

But seriously! Wasn't it awesome Homer was dressed like him…

Uh… I mean…

The End!

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
